


Cheeky

by spacedreams



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Healing, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedreams/pseuds/spacedreams
Summary: Sonic gets hurt and has a few choice words for Shadow.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 9
Kudos: 226





	Cheeky

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a writing exercise. Trying to get out of this schlump.

Sonic feels sleepy, and his face exceedingly warm and wet. The fall from the seaside cliff had been violent, Eggman ejecting him from a Chaos Paralyzer cage like he was a piece of trash. During the tumble, Sonic had hit his head countless times and the result were deep gashes near his temple and on the side of his skull. 

He’s gliding over water, the _whoosh_ of metal skates carrying him somewhere far away and safe. The hands holding him have claws that dig into his side, afraid but still calm. He feels restful even over the water, a feat in itself. Sonic tries to force his eyes open, one drooping and the other barely managing to move, and looks at Shadow happily. 

“Hey-o,” he greets softly, a goofy smile on his face. “Haven’t seen you in _ages_. How are you so handsome?” 

Shadow is startled by the question, his grip on Sonic faltering slightly before tightening ten-fold. “You’re delirious. Stay awake, hedgehog, or I’ll make you.”

Sonic laughs, throwing his head back and cringing when a sharp pain explodes near his right temple. “ _Ow,”_ he hisses before chuckling. “I’m not too delirious, maybe just a sprinkle—a dash of crazy.” 

To that, Shadow says nothing. Sonic couldn’t read the other hedgehog’s face, not having the mental capacity to see past Shadow’s long lashes and grim expression. The two hedgehogs travel the rest of the way in silence, Shadow shaking Sonic assertively—and cautiously—when the hedgehog tries to close his eyes completely. 

Sonic barely registers a front door being unlocked and him being placed in a bathtub. The marble is cold and uninviting, but Shadow puts a wad of towels behind his back as a makeshift pillow and Sonic feels comfortable. 

“Hey, handsome,” Sonic whispers. “Can I sleep now?”

Shadow goes still for a couple seconds before he turns around with a wet towel in his hands. Pressing the lukewarm cloth to Sonic’s forehead, Shadow begins to clean up the blue hero’s wounds. 

“Shut up, faker. You’re not going to remember anything tomorrow with these wounds. Lay back and let me heal you,” Shadow says with a note of finality. 

Sonic nods, his ears flickering as Shadow’s gloves brush past them as he cleans. “Yessir,” he responds. “Anything you say…”

“ _Sonic._ ”

“Heh.”

As Shadow cleans and heals him, Sonic finds himself succumbing to sleep. His body feels like it’s melting into the tub and the towels are wrapped around him when Shadow sees his rival slipping. Sonic can’t hold off any longer, and as Shadow’s hands roam over his head and body, Chaos energy dripping from his fingertips as it seeps into Sonic’s wounds and heals, Sonic gives in.

At least, he feels like he’s sleeping until a burning hot touch is pressed against his cheek. He groans as his eyes open, his head fuzzy. When his eyes land on Shadow’s, his rival’s face is dark green and his lips are pursed. Sonic takes a deep breath, moving his hand to the rim of the tub.

“Did you just kiss me?” Sonic asks, his eyebrows rising slowly. “Whoa, did you?”

Shadow grits his teeth and looks away. The dark green of his blush makes his tanned fur glow, and Sonic stares until the biohog responds. 

“It woke you up, didn’t it?” Shadow says at last, the towel in his hands reduced to strings from how hard the biohog had been wringing it. “Don’t complain.”

Sonic throws his hands up, feeling more awake and alive than he had all day. “No, no, I’m not complaining, see?” The blue hero points to the wide smile on his face. “I’m so happy, I could use another one.”

Shadow looks him over before shoving him into the tiled wall. “Seems like you’re actually healed. _Ha_. Now, get out...or I can make a snack. I have pre-packaged chips.”

Licking his lips before picking himself up, Sonic leans over the edge of the tub and kisses Shadow’s cheek. “I like chips,” he says in a soft voice. “And that’s for taking care of me.”

Shadow stands up, his blush spreading to his ears. “Hmph.”

“Does that mean I get another one?”

With a small smile, Shadow helps Sonic get out of the tub. When Sonic meets his rival’s gaze, he feels like he’s on fire. Shadow is really handsome. 

“Perhaps later.” 

  
  
  



End file.
